


Jensen and the Hairy Man

by erda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, J2, M/M, cw rps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erda/pseuds/erda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hardly ever even touches Jared there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen and the Hairy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Wrtten for kink_bingo. Prompt: body part fetish-other (not hands or feet)

He doesn't make a big deal about it. He hardly ever even touches Jared there, it's enough just to look. He doesn't have to be touching all the time.

But Jared keeps talking, post-coital whispers, close and intimate. "What do you like, Jen? What do you want to do?" He can feel Jared's throat vibrating slightly as he continues haranguing Jensen to confide in him. "We're not going to be young forever, Jen, so anything you like, I'm willing to give it a try, okay? Just want you to be happy, man, you can tell me anything," he whispers, his soft wet bottom lip brushing against Jensen's ear.

Until finally Jensen confides in him, mumbles it into Jared's neck at first, so that Jared doesn't understand him, but then he clears his throat and says it louder. Jared strokes his face gently, listens, and doesn't reply.

Jensen forgets about it, more or less, gets lost in the day to day rush of work. It's not that important.

They go their separate ways at the end of the season, so Jensen is taken by surprise when they meet up for the convention. He can hardly take his eyes off Jared, and Jared smiles and shoots him amused glances when he thinks Jensen is distracted, though the truth is that nothing can really distract him from the way Jared looks.

They meet up at the hotel, and tired and jet lagged as Jared is, he welcomes Jensen's rough fumbling touch as soon as they get into Jared's room. Jensen runs one hand down Jared's jaw and then sinks both hands eagerly into Jared's long beautiful hair."Jesus, Jared, you're fucking gorgeous like this."

Jared smirks. "I thought you might like it."

"I fucking love it." He tangles his fingers in Jared's hair, pulling on it enough to make Jared whimper, presses his face to the top of Jared's head and breathes in the scent of Jared's shampoo. Jared's struggling to take his clothes off, so Jensen backs off and helps him, but as soon as they are both undressed, he puts his hands back on Jared's hair, smoothing it down and reveling in the feel of it. Jared doesn't use any gel, so the hair is soft, each strand falling loose and free.

"Come up here, man," Jared says, "I want to suck you off." He drags Jensen up and up until he's got a knee to each side of Jared's head, and Jared licks and sucks his dick with greedy grunts that make Jensen twitch and thrust into his generous mouth until his balls scrape across the rough hair Jared has let grow out on his chin.

Jared pushes him back and catches his breath, giving Jensen the smile that means he has an idea he thinks is awesome. He urges Jensen to move up, and Jensen thinks he wants his dick again, but he keeps pressing Jensen to move up over his face all the way to the top of his head, then grabs two handfuls of his hair and wraps them around Jensen squeezing his dick in a vice made by his hair.

Jensen almost overbalances at the sensation of Jared's clean silky hair wrapped around him so tight and good, and he falls forward, bracing himself on his hands and thrusting mindlessly.

Jared has managed to wrap thick swatches of his hair around Jensen and he pulls hard, bringing Jensen right to the edge so fast he's stuttering out, "Jared, I can't," and its already almost too late, but Jared says,"Yeah, go for it, Jen, come on me," and that's it, Jensen gives it up just that quickly.

Jensen's embarrassed at the mess he's made, but Jared won't let him apologize. "It's fucking hot to see you lose it like that, Jen," he says. He guides Jensen's hand down to his own dick, which is rock hard. "Come on, help me out here. I guarantee it won't take much."

Jensen obliges, and Jared wasn't lying, it only takes a few hard pulls before he comes. Jensen tries to apologize again, but Jared laughs it off. "It'll wash out, man. I'm gonna just get a shower." Jensen thinks it's demented, but he can't keep from running his hands through the mess he's made in Jared's hair briefly before letting him up.


End file.
